<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The More You Hate, The More You Love by CheekyLittleShipper_14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358911">The More You Hate, The More You Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14'>CheekyLittleShipper_14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TayNew oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay hates New for attracting too much attention because he doesn't like other people liking him so he plans to tell him his true feelings but something happens to New in the place they're supposed to meet each other. Eventually, they clear things up and make their way back to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TayNew oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The More You Hate, The More You Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO BAD AT SUMMARIES OMG... #TAYNEW I MISS THEM SO FREAKING MUCH... IM SO THIRSTY FOR CONTENT WTF TAYNEW WHY YOU CLOWNING SO MUCH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tay is a kind person, someone that is very easy to like and be friends with. He is like an open-book to everybody and he thinks so too. He hates the fact that he can't hide what he's feeling well although he is an actor. He hates that everyone knows what's up without him having to tell them. He hates that everyone still asks him what's wrong when they clearly know why and it's always because of the person he hates the most, New Thitipoom. </p><p>He wills himself to look away from New, from the way he laughs all cutely in front of his co workers whilst munching on his sweets. Earth sees them and goes towards New, giving him a hug which in Tay's opinion lasted longer than necessary where Earth's hands went lower than it should be. He is aware that being touchy are common in their company but he can't help reading into things especially when it involves his so called bestfriend. Everytime he talks to others, Tay wanted to just push them away, always reminding himself that he doesn't have the right to do so.</p><p>New is like a drug in Tay's honest opinion. He could get just about anyone addicted to him because of his weirdly cute and hot looks and personality and the thing that Tay hates the most about New is that he knows what he's doing to people. With his natural blush and porcelain skin, everyone can't take their eyes off of him. He knows when he had them wrapped around his little finger but still acts innocently. Tay also knows he has fallen in too deep by New's antics and he had no choice except to run away from it.</p><p>Tay spends the majority of the day glancing at how New interacted with others, watching him go cute then flirty in a blink of an eye as he pouts then proceeds to lick his lips and nip it lightly. Carefully watching the reactions of people that'd most likely be New's victims. But when it comes to New interacting with Tay, he can't easily decipher what it was he's doing as he's captivated by his beauty. Like what is happening at the moment...</p><p>"Te, are you ignoring me? You spoke to me on camera but you're not talking to me off cam... did i do something to upset you? Please tell me so I can fix it..." New pouts with his sad adorable eyes that looks at Tay and instantly makes him the bad guy, fingers fiddling cutely with the hem of his sleeves. It's moments like these that sends Tay over the edge. He's falling and there's no guarantee that he'll be caught. His resistance cannot withstand his New like this so without really thinking, he grabs his wrist and pulls him into a hug. Warmth envelopes both of their bodies as they relish in the moment, thankful that no one's around in their rehearsal room except for them. Tay can't really express in words how good it is to be holding New in his embrace away from all the eyes of the people, gently stroking his hair and back with the hand that's holding New's waist whilst New's hands are wrapped around Tay's neck and his whole face at the crook of Tay's neck </p><p>"No, you did nothing wrong. It's me, I'm the problem..." Tay whispers gently, guilty of how he made New think that he's the one at fault when he's the victim. </p><p>"Then tell me what's wrong? You're acting weird." Newwie pulls away from Tay and looks at Tay worriedly. Tay tenses from the tension of their eyes meeting each other and he can't help but look away. Running away again. Tay deems himself as a coward as he releases his hold on New and turns around to exit the room.</p><p>"Let's talk later after work, okay? Same place." Tay hopes that New would understand like he always does and promises himself that he wouldn't run away anymore. New reaches out his hand to prevent Tay from leaving but he stops midway and tells himself to be patient as he knows that Tay would come through eventually. </p><p>"Okay... I'll wait for you there later." New says in a soft voice. They always meet at the private restaurant near their building to eat and it has become their secret place. A place where no one could judge them and interfere. </p><p>*Later that day</p><p>New arrives first at the restaurant, parking his car and proceeds to their usual private spot, looking at his phone now and then to see if there's any texts or calls from Tay. Suddenly remembering to check Tay's schedule and sees that he won't arrive for atleast an hour and a half. New gets up, figuring that it'd be better to spend the time waiting for Tay to get a dose of liquid courage as he plans to tell him his feelings for his friend tonight. New heads to the mini bar and was greeted by the bartender as soon as he saw him. Wondering why Tay doesn't like this bartender as he has been nothing but kind to him.</p><p>"What can I get you today, cutie?" The bartender smiles and flashes a bright smile to New as he leans in forward from behind the counter. New moves back slightly as he politely smiles back.</p><p>"I'll have a shot of whiskey." New says, bringing out his phone, wishing that Tay would atleast text or call him. While the bartender places his drink in front of him. </p><p>"So, where's your boyfriend today? It's rare to see you alone here." The bartender looks at New with glint in his eyes. New doesn't really know what to say as their status is complicated so he takes his drink and finishes it in one gulp. </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend, not yet... Can I have another shot of whiskey?" New says in hopes of changing the topic that the bartender wants to dicuss.</p><p>"Of course." As his drink is being taken care of, New thought of ways on how to tell his bestfriend that he's loved him for a long time and that he had come to terms with his feelings for him the day that he broke up with his girlfriend. The bartender disturbs New's train of thought when he places a drink in front New where he notes that it took longer than normal for his drink to be served but payed no attention to it nonetheless.</p><p>"This one's on the house." The guy says with a wink and a sly smirk. New thanks the bartender and drinks his second shot of whiskey. He was about to order another drink so he turns his head to look at the bartender when he jolts from the close proximity of their faces. He was about to back away when the bartender places a hand on his face and raises his phone, showing a picture of him and his bestfriend who almost looked like they were about to kiss. </p><p>New slaps his hand away and stands abruptly from the stool he was sitting on. Feeling a little dizzy and out of balance as soon as he got up but he paid no attention to it as the picture that this bartender has may destroy him and his bestfriend.</p><p>"What do you want?" New asks, glaring at the bartender he once considered a friend.   The guy goes out from behind the counter and goes towards New, flashing him his bright smile. </p><p>"You. I wanted you for so long but you're always with that guy who's not even your boyfriend but has the guts to tell me to stay away from you. I really thought he has taken you but apparently, he's just your pathetic friend!" The guy laughs maniacally. New looks around for someone, anyone that could help him out of this situation as his breathing hitches and his eyes go blurry. Seeing that nobody was around probably because it's late and it's a private restaurant, made him fear for his life, realizing that the bastard may have spiked his drink. Before he got any closer to him, New tried to get out away from the man as fast as he could but he hadn't gotten far before he's dragged and pinned on a wall, feeling that he might pass out any second now. </p><p>"S-stop this if you still want to live until tomorrow..." New's voice cracks as he struggles to break free from the pervert's hold on him. He's strong and he knows he could easily get away in normal circumstances, he doesn't need anyone to protect him. But right now, he can't feel any strength from his limbs and he feels like crying but he won't give the man that satisfaction.</p><p>"Really? Do you want me to stop? Don't you like this? Weren't you the one who seduced me?" The guy snickers, New couldn't believe what he heard, the guy was blaming it all on him. He was tall but the guy was taller than him and it made it impossible to escape. His wrists are pinned with one hand and the guy's other hand has a tight hold on his face, gently tracing New's plump and glossy lips. </p><p>"Fuck yourself, you stupid son of a bitch!" New spits directly at the guy's face which was certainly not taken lightly by the bartender. He slaps New's face, hard. He could feel the sting on his face and blood on his lips as he accidentally bit it. The man tries to put his knee in between New's slim legs, still keeping a tight hold on his wrists. He holds New's face again and turns his head to expose the pale skin on his neck. The guy licks his lips and was about to leave his mark on New when he was pulled back by someone.</p><p>"Hey, what-" </p><p>Tay didn't know what got into him, he can't control himself as he throws punch after punch on the bartender's face who was now on the ground with Tay beating the life out of him. He can't formulate sentences for what he's feeling when he saw the scene before him, letting his emotions take control of his actions. It's like all of his senses disappeared for a moment.</p><p>"Te," New says in a soft voice but that is enough for Tay as he's pulled back from dark place he was just in. He blinks and looks at the unconscious man before him who's face is barely recognizable and to his bloody knuckles who are almost swollen. </p><p>"He's not worth it." New whispers raspily, letting out the tears that he was holding back. New feels the adrenaline subside and his legs felt like jelly, preparing himself for the impact when he passed out. But it never came as Tay's reflex caught him beforehand. He settles New on his back and starts walking towards New's car, bringing out his phone from his pocket to contact several people. He can't just let the guy get away from what he did and he'd never stop until he's in jail, he also contacted their manager and told them what happened and if they could keep it as quiet as possible. He reaches New's car and buckles him up on the passenger seat. He then goes to the drivers car and puts on his seatbelt glancing at his Hin's sleeping face. He notices the cut on his lip and the darkening patch on his pale face. He frowns and was about to touch his face when he notices his bloody hands so he stops himself and looks away from him. Gripping the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles turned white and his heart overflows with intense emotions. He sobs quietly as he drives them back to his place,  calling his own private doctor as soon as they arrived to check on New. </p><p>"How is he?" Tay asks the doctor when he shows him out of the room New was peacefully sleeping in. </p><p>"Has he taken any drugs?" the doctor questions and Tay seethes as he realizes that the bastard drugged New which is probably why he can't fight back.</p><p>"No, not that I know of..."</p><p>"Based on the tests I've done, Rohypnol is most likely the drug that was in his system.  Don't worry it's not life-threatening, let him rest for now and you could bring him to the hospital for a check up once he's up. I gave him an IV drip for the essential fluids he needs which would probably take about  an hour or so."</p><p>"What exactly is Rohypnol, Doc?"</p><p>"Rohypnol can impair attention, motor function, and memory. It can also cause confusion, loss of coordination, visual disturbances, nausea, and decreased blood pressure. It's one of the most common 'date rape drugs'. Once it enters the body, the effects of Rohypnol take about 20 minutes to kick in, and can last for 12 hours or ever longer. He'll be up and going in no time Tay. Just stay by his side and avoid strenuous activities for the time being." The doctor winks at Tay and pats his back. Tay blushes, given that he has been their family doctor for a long time since he was a child,  he's like a family to him and he obviously knows about Tay and New's status. </p><p>"Thanks again, Doc and sorry for calling you here so late. I'll treat you to a meal soon, I promise." Tay rubs the back of his head and smiles showing the way out when the doctor stops and shakes his head.</p><p>"I can help myself out, just take care of that boy okay? and promise me that you'll make it work this time." The doctor smiles warmly at him and takes his leave while Tay goes back to New who is still sleeping soundly on his bed. Tay takes a hold on one of New's hands and kisses it tenderly. Whispering apologies and I love you's until he too fell asleep on the chair whilst holding New's hand. </p><p>New wakes up from the rays of the sunlight seeping in through the windows. Trying to cover his eyes with his right hand when he notices that he can't move it as it's engulfed by Tay's hands who is sleeping beside him. He smiles at Tay when his head aches and the memories from yesterday night comes back to him and he doesn't really notice that he's tearing up until Tay stirs awake and takes a hold on his face, kissing the tears away and looks sincerely at his eyes.</p><p>"Hin, what's wrong? I'm here, I'm sorry for arriving so fucking late. It's my damn fault and I'm so sorry. I know you hate me but please, please let me stay by your side and let me take care of-" New cuts of Tay by pressing his lips on him. New's tears kept on flowing as he kissed Tay and thought that the hands that touched him yesterday felt so wrong and disgusting, he hated it but when he's with Tay, he felt safe. Tay pulls away from their kiss and embraces New, whispering sweet nothings to his ear until he blurts out the word he didn't plan on saying like that. Tay pulls away and looks down with a full blush on his face, taking both of New's hand on his and rubs circles on it with his thumb.</p><p>"Did I hear that correctly? Did you just confess to me, Te?" New wipes his face and looks expectantly at Tay, his long time bestfriend which should've been his long time boyfriend if only one of them were a tad bit  courageous in telling the other what they feel.</p><p>"I-I'm not asking you to give me a reply today. I'd wait for the day you like me back. Just let me stay by your side until then, I d-don't want to lose you. Hin... I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, I just can't help it if anyone looks at you the same way I do." New can't believe what he's hearing and he feels so guilty for making the person he loves feel that way. </p><p>"I'm sorry too... Te"</p><p>"Hin, didn't I tell you that you did nothing wrong?" Tay asks in confusion as he looks at New's sad and teary eyes.</p><p>"No! You don't understand... I was a coward. I love you too! But I didn't think you'll notice me so I tried so hard to make everyone like me, hoping that you'll look my way. It's so stupid when I think about it because the more they liked me, the more you looked away." New covers his face with his hands as he's too ashamed to see the look of disappointment on Tay's face. Tay removes New's hands from his face and replaces it with his own, looking at him with glassy eyes because he didn't think New would ever like him and it turns out that they had liked each other. </p><p>"You don't have to do anything to make me like you okay? I love you for who you are Hin. That will never change, I promise."  Tay pulls New's face down and places a soft kiss on his forehead then his nose and lastly, a soft kiss on his lips. New giggles and pounces on Tay, forgetting that he still has an IV needle on his wrist which sent a sharp pain on his wrist and the IV stand to topple over and crash on the floor. </p><p>"Shite, Hin. What the heck are you doing!? You're still unwell, you can't just go and tire yourself, the doctor said so as well." New removes the needle from himself which makes Tay frown and snatch New's hand to look at where he hastily removed the IV, lecturing New for not being careful enough and that New might've hurt himself.</p><p>"You act like you're my boyfriend. Hey, do you want to be my boyfriend?" New says and looks at Tay with a big smile who immediately returns it to him and a light squeeze on his thigh.</p><p>"Yes! I'll be your boyfriend...  but only if you promise to be mine for an eternity." Tay smirks as he looks at New, waiting for his answer. </p><p>"Don't you know that I'm already yours ever since... You just haven't claimed me yet." New says cutely with a pout and Tay can't stop himself from jumping New, completely forgetting the doctor's words yesterday as he happily pounces on his boyfriend.</p><p>"I love you, Hin." </p><p>"I love you more, Tay"</p><p>"No, I think I love you more..."</p><p>"Te! Stop this..." New giggles as they bicker once again to figure out who loves who more. Enjoying each other's company and happy that they found their way back to each other despite everything holding them back from saying their true feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me if you liked it in the comments please! You can dm me on twitter too  ☺️<br/>twitter.com/TeNew5 or message me on tumblr https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>